Engine Speedor
1= |-|2= |-|3= is Go-On Red's Partner Engine, a hybrid of a sports car and a condor. He can't be beaten when it comes to his speed and courage. He primarily attacks by spewing flames from his engine while dashing through foes in the Speedor Burst, and he can also "fly" by folding down his wings and deploying his "arms" to punch foes down. He is also very genuine, as he is true to his friends and most especially to his partner, Sosuke. He doesn't like letting Sōsuke down and often has to apologize for his actions, that essentially came with well intent. History In episode 7, Bombe Banki rusted BearRV, Buson, and him He was stuck in his small form in episode 8, which didn't let the three main Go-Ongers fight Boring Banki. Sōsuke was unable to unrust Speedor and he became real sick. Sōsuke expected a miracle to happen, but it didn't. Speedor endangered himself looking for his partner "walking" in his small form. Sosuke accepted there being no miracle and worked very hard to clean Speedor and Engine-O successfully defeated Boring Banki along with GunBir-O. He features prominently in the end credits of Go-Onger Episodes 1-8; 14, 26 & 49. Some time after the end of Go-Onger and before Gokaiger, he and Bear RV get married and have a son, Machalcon. Gallery RPM Red Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Image:Go-On Flying Speedor.jpg|Speedor with wings Image:Esgo-speedorcartoon.jpg|Speedor's Soul Form Go-Onger Ressha The Go-Onger Ressha is the Legend Sentai ToQ Ressha associated with the Go-Ongers, based on Engine Speedor. It can replace Red Ressha in ToQ-Oh to form ToQ-Oh Engine-O. It is currently exclusive to the toyline. Eyecatch Race Having won sixteen of the Eyecatch races counting the shared win in the finale, Speedor comes 1st out of the five Engines. *''GP 01: Allies of Justice'' *''GP 08: The Greatest Miracle'' *''GP 10: Starting Alright'' *''GP 11: Radio Jack'' *''GP 12: Sosuke Banki!?'' *''GP 19: Gunpei's True Intentions'' *''GP 23: Wreckless Flash'' *''GP 32: Search for Treasure'' *''GP 33: Primeval Engines'' *''GP 40: Shogun Revival'' *''GP 42: Campus Secret'' *''GP 43: End-of-Year Big Cleanup'' *''GP 46: Runaway Bomper'' *''GP 48: Justice Dissolution'' *''GP 49: Final Battle'' *''GP Final: Road of Justice'' Episodes Narrated Total: 15 Episodes *GP 01: Allies of Justice *GP 02: Reckless Guys *GP 03: Basic Investigation *GP 04: Engine Trouble *GP 09: Tomorrow's There *GP 12: Sosuke Banki!? *GP 21: Childish Guys *GP 26: Love Relationship *GP 32: Search for Treasure *GP 38: The Maidens' Sanctity *GP 42: Campus Secret *GP 43: End-of-Year Big Cleanup *GP 45: Hatsuyume Plans!? *GP 49: Final Battle *GP Final: Road of Justice Appearances **''Ep. 35: Dimension on the Other Side'' **''Ep. 36: Partner Pirate'' * Engine Sentai Go-Onger: 10 Years Grand Prix }} Notes *Speedor bears a strong resemblance to Jet Hawk from Choujin Sentai Jetman. Following this, he is also the second condor-based Mech in Sentai, after Jetman's Jet Condor. *The engine part of Speedor (which is Engine-O's head) possibly takes inspiration from a muscle car of early days. During that time, some muscle cars had their engine exposed. *Despite his bird motif and the ability to fly, it is not confirmed that Speedor is of the Wing Race. **Though Speedor does claim that his ability is to jump rather than fly during their first encounter with Hiramekimedes, and he and the other Engines could not have stopped Barbaric Dohma SP without Toripter and Jetras. *His voice actor Daisuke Namikawa previously voiced Koichi Hiramoto from ''Wangan Midnight, which is also an anime focused on vehicles . Interestingly, both Speedor and Hiramoto’s Nissan Skyline R32 GT-R (BNR32) are able to accelerate faster than 300 km/h. *During Engine-O formations, Speedor has two molds. One is more accurate to his Cast, and another is more streamlined for action scenes. See Also Category:Engines Category:Mecha (Go-Onger) Category:Red Mecha Category:Sentai 1